


Beautiful Soul

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>AU slightly. </p><p>Not Real at all. </p><p>Just a small gift of thanks for Katie, for being such a genuinely good soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Soul

The picture frame is lovely and yet, Katie can't help but set it aside, staring at the note, sent from someone she knew. The words sounded so like John that she checked the back. It was signed simply 'Your admirer'. 

"At the end of the day, you will not remember the person with the most beautiful face but you will remember the person with the most beautiful heart and soul..." 

The quote, which had been in her hands, came from behind her and she smiled. 

"John... was this you?"

"No. It was your Phantom... but she wanted to send something that would mean something to you... she still cares for you."

"She always did."

"She's a good soul, that one... Gentle, caring... and not trying to meddle."

"She loves you as much as me."

"She does, I can tell."

John is smiling slightly. 

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

John smiles, kissing her softly. 

"She will be pleased."


End file.
